plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Sunflower
' ' Twin Sunflower is a two-headed Sunflower. It gives out two sun with each head. It is an upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Online, while in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is a regular plant obtained as the last plant in Ancient Egypt. As such it has a slower recharge compared to its "one-headed" counterpart but produces more sun over time. Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to hiss its angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150 Recharge: Very slow Plants vs. Zombies 2 Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun Production: double Twin Sunflower's super-chic line of ultra-expensive sunglasses has been a huge hit wherever she goes. Due to this she has been unable to travel without being swarmed by the Poppyrazzi. Sun cost: 125 Recharge: Mediocre Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Twin Sunflower instantly produces 250 sun. Before the 1.7 update, it gave 225 sun when fed Plant Food. Before being fixed in the 2.7 update, exiting and entering a level would activate a glitch where Twin Sunflowers gave 600 sun when fed Plant Food. But after two uses, it gave 350 sun by doing so until it reverted to 250 sun; exiting and entering a level again would reset the glitch. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflowers can be used for later and longer levels that require heavier offensive plants or abilities. They are especially valuable in Survival Mode due to lack of space for many Sunflowers. Although Twin Sunflowers are not as efficient as Sunflowers, they take up half the space as Sunflowers producing the same amount of sun, so are more helpful for levels with large numbers of zombies that require more space for offensive plants. Use Umbrella Leaves to protect Twin Sunflowers, especially those in the back of the lawn, against the Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies. Though it's possible to defeat Bungee Zombies before they steal the Twin Sunflowers, it's generally safer to use Umbrella Leaves, as they also block Catapult Zombies from damaging them too. Digger Zombies can also be a problem, so protect Twin Sunflowers with Pumpkins or place them in the second column to place a defensive plant on the first. Flower Power achievement If you plant ten Twin Sunflowers and keep them alive, you will earn the Flower Power achievement. The easiest way is to get the achievement is to play an easy level. Play any Survival level (excluding Endless), preferably Survival: Pool, (due to it being a level in the daytime that has six rows) and plant Sunflowers to be upgraded to Twin Sunflowers. It is recommended that you protect them with Pumpkins and Umbrella Leaves. Replace the Pumpkins if needed. Of course, use your usual Survival strategy for that level. All ten Twin Sunflowers should make it through to the end. Alternatively, the player can play ZomBotany 2, because there are three flags. A good strategy for that is to have two Garlics up front adjacent to the pool lanes, followed by three Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlics, and then the filling the rest of the empty space behind the Gloom-shrooms with Twin Sunflowers. This ensures that the Twin Sunflowers will be safe from Peashooting Zombies, though one should be careful of Squash Zombies destroying the Garlics. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Twin Sunflowers can be used if you want a bunch of sun later on rather than a bit of sun early like with Sun-shroom or Primal Sunflower. Though they are expensive and take a while to recharge, they do reward the player with the highest amount of sun a sun producing plant can produce in the game. Because of their longer recharge, it's generally best to stall zombies with plants like Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion, or Stallia, or to defeat them with instant use plants. Though if the player gets swarmed with zombies early on, he/she will have a hard time keeping up as he/she won't have enough sun from just a couple of Twin Sunflowers to defend the early horde. In Endless Zones, Twin Sunflowers are a high priority plant, as you will need it more than Sunflower because it produces a much larger quantity of sun. It should be noted though that Sun-shroom and Primal Sunflower are generally much more efficient than Twin Sunflower, so those should be your highest priority. It should also be noted that Twin Sunflower works great in Terror from Tomorrow because it produces the most sun from its Plant Food effect. Planting Twin Sunflowers on the Power Tiles and then using a Plant Food on them is a great way to get lots of sun early in the endless zone, allowing the player to build up their defense much more quickly. While it's not as fast as Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower and even regular Sunflower, Twin Sunflowers on the other hand can hasten your sun production at the cost of recharge. To bolster the production further in higher levels of Endless Zones, use Sun Bean or Gold Bloom. When using Sun Bean, look for a zombie with a high amount of health (e.g. Buckethead Zombie), and feed it a Sun Bean. If the player can manage to stall it with an Iceberg Lettuce or Stunion, one can potentially feed it a second Sun Bean, further increasing ones sun output. While stalling the zombie, one can also save up enough sun for an offensive plant to cash in, or one can build up more Twin Sunflowers. When using Gold Bloom, planting at the start of the level to cash in on 375 is key to building up early Twin Sunflowers. One can consider imitating Gold Bloom, as the player will have access to 750 sun from the start, making it very easy to plant Twin Sunflowers. This comes at the cost of using up two seed slots though. Twin Sunflowers can also be used in tandem with Sun-shrooms. Sun-shroom can provide a bunch of sun early, allowing the player to get up some early defense, while slowing phasing in Twin Sunflowers for higher sun producing potential late-game. Trivia General *Its left head (right one from the player's perspective) is higher than its right head in all games it is featured in. *It is one of the few plants appearing in every game, the others being Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Magnet-shroom, and Wall-nut. *It is the only upgrade plant to have appeared in every game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It is one of the three plants with two heads; the others are Split Pea and Cherry Bomb. **Although the Split Pea's second head is not a head, but merely a head-like growth as it is stated in the Suburban Almanac entry. *It has three leaves that look like hands, unlike the Sunflower, which has none. *When planted, the screen darkens for an instant, reminiscent of the lightning mentioned in the Suburban Almanac description. However, it is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Apparently, it was made in a laboratory. *Its Suburban Almanac entry is a reference to the creation of Frankenstein from the book of the same name. *It and Gatling Pea are the two upgrade Plants that cost second-lowest amount of coins in the game, at $5000, the lowest being Gold Magnet, at $3000. *It does not glow before producing sun in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *It is the only two-headed plant with the only Suburban Almanac entry with neither head talking. *It, Sunflower, Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, and Sea-shroom are the only plants that cannot be used in Last Stand. *It and Gatling Pea are the first two upgrade plants in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It, along with the Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and Gold Magnet have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It can be planted as a normal plant instead of having to be planted on a Sunflower like normal upgrade plants. It shares this trait with Winter Melon and Spikerock. *It costs 125 sun. In the original game, it costs 200 sun to get it, as Sunflower costs 50 sun and Twin Sunflower 150 sun, which means it needs 75 less sun in this game. *It has four stem leaves instead of three. *After the 1.7 update, normal sun is worth 50 sun, meaning that it gives 100 sun. *In the 1.9 update, there is a texture glitch for its eyes along with Snow Pea, Wall-nut, and Threepeater. *The "Poppyrazzi" in its almanac entry is a portmanteau of paparazzi and poppy. *There used to be a glitch where it gave 600 sun after using Plant Food and after saving and quitting and resuming the level. This reduced to 350 sun after two uses. This was fixed in the 2.7.1 update. *Its costume appears to reflect its Almanac entry the same way the Explodonator achievement in the original game seems to reflect the Cherry Bomb's Almanac entry. *It is the only plant in the game that does not pay back its sun cost after one sun production as of the 1.7 update, as well as the only sun producer with a mediocre recharge, not counting Sun Bean and Gold Bloom, due to their entirely different nature of producing sun. **It is also the only sun-producing plant (not counting Sun Bean due to its different nature again) to not be fully charged at the start of a level. *It is one of the twelve plants to have a pair of glasses for its costume. The other eleven being Spikeweed, Cherry Bomb, Spikerock, Power Lily, Blover, Fume-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Intensive Carrot, Primal Potato Mine, Nightshade and Gold Bloom. *Its costume in the Chinese version gives 300 sun and 3 gold coins when fed with Plant Food. *Before the 1.8.0 update, it could not be used in Dark Ages in the Chinese version. *In the 2.7.1 update, it was changed so that it now requires to be recharged before planting at the beginning of a level. *Its seed packet is actually used for Twin Heal Flower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Upgrades Category:Upgrade plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt plants Category:Sun-producing plants